Akajin
by yorushihe
Summary: Ela estava entediada... Sua vida monótona... o que ela faz? Invade o mundo dos humanos para causar Caos é lógico! YYHIY crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Akajin.**

**Yorushihe Haruhi.**

**Crossover: Yu yu Hakushou e Inuyasha.**

**Pareamento: Indefinido.**

Presença de um ou mais personagens criados por mim, sem conexão com a serie.  
Akajin: Filha de Sesshoumaru com uma Feiticeira; Aparência: Cabelo cor de lavanda, estatura media/baixa (1,58m) olhos vermelhos. Usa um kimono de duas camadas, a primeira camada é branca com bordados vermelhos e a segunda camada é uma estampa de flores vermelhas com a costura dourada. Mantém o cabelo curto, na altura dos ombros com a franja cobrindo as sobrancelhas que consistem de dois pontos do tamalho da digital de um mindinho (não lembro o nome desse estilo de sobrancelha... quando eu lembrar eu coloco – corando -)

Resumo: Ela estava entediada... Sua vida monótona... o que ela faz? Invade o mundo dos humanos para causar Caos é lógico! YYHIY crossover. KurOC.

**Capitulo 01: Que se faça a luz!**

Ela não era muito alta em comparação as outras fêmeas, e levando em conta quem seus pais eram também. Ela não se parecia nem um pouco com seu pai, como era esperado já que ele era obviamente mais forte do que sua mãe. Ela era uma mulher, contrario do que se queria, já que seu pai queria um herdeiro.

Ela não era um macho, não era alta nem tão pouco parecida com seu pai. A única coisa que tinha em comum com o pai era a cabeça dura, por assim dizer, ambos eram teimosos como mulas...

Mas isso normalmente não a impedia muito. Tirando o fato de que era menos respeitada do que qualquer outro no castelo fora da presença de seu pai. Ela tinha de ser respeitada de maneira ou outra, afinal ela era a princesa daquele castelo.

O nome dela é Akakishinmaru, 'maru' no nome porque o pai, como ele lhe dissera uma vez, queria um menino. Ela herdara basicamente o visual da mãe. Cabelo lavanda cintilante e olhos vermelhos. O par de orelhas de cachorro brancas em sua cabeça e a cauda que hora ou outra balançava atrás de si mostravam claramente sua herança.

Súditos e serventes achavam o nome dela muito cumprido. Por isso simplificavam e a chamavam simplesmente por Akajin-hime. Ou princesa vermelha por causa de seus olhos. Ela não ligava, achava o apelido melhor do que alguém chegar perto de sua pessoa e largar um...

"Akakishinmaru-sama!" A princesa do castelo suspirou, fechando o livro de feitiços que estava estudando. Virou-se para o ser que a chamava com humor assassino beirando seus olhos rubros.

"Hn, Jaken?" O joelho do youkai tremeu levemente. Depois de anos servindo Sesshoumaru um ainda acreditaria que o vermezinho criara coragem, mas não. Jaken continuava a tremer toda vez que alguém da família dela lhe lançava aquele olhar patenteado. E ela tinha certo orgulho, o seu olhar assassino ainda estava longe de chegar aos pés de seu pai e mesmo assim ela conseguia intimidar certos servos.

Jaken não contava... Se aquela mulher humana Rin sequer espremesse a vista para ver melhor na direção dele, ele certamente acabaria com medo. Rin podia ser bastante intimidadora... Aquele sorriso inocente e o ar bonzinho que a cercavam enganavam qualquer um.

"Você está dispensada de seus estudos" O anão cuspiu finalmente.

"Heh?" Akajin estava confusa. O pai a segurava por rédeas curtas sobre seus estudos. Ou como comumente as seções de pratica de luta eram conhecidas. A princesa pessoalmente preferia praticar magia e ilusões, gosto que herdara da mãe, uma feiticeira youkai.

"Sesshoumaru-sama isentou você de seus estudos, pois ainda hoje chegou aos ouvidos de meu mestre que um herdeiro está a caminho" Olhos vermelhos arregalaram-se.

Fazia sentido... O seu pai tinha honra, ele queria um filho para ser seu herdeiro, mas mesmo assim treinou-a ao melhor de suas habilidades e a fazia praticar diariamente para construir músculos e evitar a moleza. Ele sabia do desgosto dela pela espada, então fez um acordo: Caso ele tivesse um herdeiro, ele a liberaria das correntes que a ligavam aos deveres do próximo Lorde. Ela concordara...

Desde que era filhote ela morara no castelo. Até quando suas memórias começavam, ela e sua família moravam em um amplo feudo num mundo conhecido por Makai. Segundo sua mãe, rei Enma, o rei do mundo espiritual, decidiu criar terras separadas para os humanos e para os demônios, para assegurar a humanidade a seguir seu curso. Daí então seu pai construíra de volta seu império nesta nova terra.

Ela sabia dos Reis de Makai, seu pai sabia dos Reis de Makai, mas eles não se importavam. Era um comum acordo. Um não mexeria com o outro contanto não houvesse disputas. Eles eram os Reis, seu pai era o Lorde. Sesshoumaru não ligava, a era da espada havia muito passado e o que ele tinha de fazer no momento era assegurar a segurança de sua família. Não queria cometer o mesmo erro que seu pai Inunotaisho cometera.

"Mesmo?" Akajin forçou sua mente ao presente e quando finalmente a noticia se fez entendido, o maior sorriso que seus músculos faciais já praticaram desde seu aniversario de seis décadas quando ganhara de um aliado de seu pai um filhote de Nekomata, um gato demoníaco.

Jaken abriu a boca para fazer algum comentário sobre o comportamento ingrato da princesa mas refreou-se de fazer tal coisa. A princesa era mal agradecida por não apreciar o treinamento de Sesshoumaru-sama, mas nem por isso deixava ela mesma de ser sua mestra. Admitia que a garota youkai tinha talento em qualquer outra coisa a não ser manejar uma espada...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Akajin estava entediada... Faziam alguns meses desde que fora isenta de seu treinamento e tinha muito mais tempo livre do que previra. Achou que ocuparia sua mente em livros e mais livros sobre feitiços e ilusões, que poderia por seus deveres em dia, que poderia cuidar de sua mãe prenha novamente com um filhote macho...

Mas não.

O sedentarismo estava começando a deixa-la hiper-ativa. Controlava-se da melhor maneira possível para depois não se encontrar aos pés de seu pai implorando por pelo menos algumas horas de aquecimento por dia... Não podia correr nenhum risco agora que tinha a liberdade nas mãos. Seu pai seria impiedoso e resumir o treinamento em ritmo dobrado por causa da preguiça dela esses meses.

"Yoha..." Gemeu alto para o Nekomata que estava deitado sobre sua barrida no colchão confortável de seu quarto. Algumas velas ascendidas nos cantos proporcionavam iluminação suficiente para fazer o vermelho dos olhos dela dançarem sinistramente. O gato demônio Yoha não parecia ser afetado pelo som de reclamação no tom de voz de sua dona. "Eu vou mumificar..." Akajin resmungou.

"Nyaaan" O gato olhou para a princesa com largos obres rubros, muito semelhantes aos dela porem com dois cortes verticais bem no centro da íris.

"Não, já fiz isso...Passei dias sem sair do lado de minha mãe e no fim ela disse para eu ficar a pelo menos cinqüenta metros de distancia dela..."

"Nyan..."

"Também já fiz...Não acho que Rin-sama iria querer mais ervas... eu enchi um quarto com tudo que ela precisaria por mais alguns meses..."

"Nyaan...Nyaaan"

"Fora de cogitação. Já pensei sobre isso e cheguei à conclusão de que cuidar de meus sobrinhos faz-me mal a saúde".

"Nyah"

"Hmm..." Com esse pequeno miado, entendido perfeitamente bem pela princesa, os olhos dela cerraram-se em contempla mento. "não pensei sobre isso..." Ela murmurou encarando o gatinho. No começo de sua 'folga' estando sem nada o que fazer, resolveu aprender Gatês, muito útil quando ela estava sozinha e precisava desabafar com alguém. Mesmo que seja o seu gato.

"nyann" O gato moveu sua cabeça e piscou lentamente. Akajin levantou uma das mãos e coçou o felino atrás da orelha.

"É uma ótima idéia na verdade, acabaria com todos os meus problemas!" Ela resolveu sorrindo ferozmente. Yoha apenas miou novamente antes de sucumbir aos carinhos e cair no sono.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Era uma manhã um pouco nublada, anormal considerando o tempo estranho em Makai. Lorde Sesshoumaru estava andando pelo castelo com Jaken em seu calcanhar como sempre. Por um instante o Lorde imaginou se viesse a falecer, se o anão não se mataria junto apenas para acompanhá-lo em qualquer submundo que exista... se este fosse o caso esperava não morrer tão cedo...

"Sesshoumaru..." Virou-se para uma porta recém aberta e o cabelo roxo de sua companheira surgir, seguido pelo rosto dela. Ela estava no quinto mês de gestação e mesmo assim não aparentava nem um terço disso... Filhotes do tipo deles demoravam mais no útero da mãe... A força do sangue deles era muito maior do que o dos fracos humanos.

"Hn?" Ele inquiriu levantando a sobrancelha ao ver que os olhos vermelhos dela estavam cerrados... Akajin era a copia da mãe... com a exceção que o cabelo da princesa era muito mais claro, beirando o prata mais ainda com tons de lavanda.

"Akakishinmaru anda muito quieta... não gosto disso" A Grande Dama murmurou sabendo muito bem que seu marido a ouvira. "Ela deveria estar subindo pelas paredes ou pelo menos implorando algo para ocupar-se." Ela suspirou. "Há dias que não ouço dela"

"Se me lembro corretamente daquela ocasião" Ele pausou quando a Dama ergueu o olhar para ele. "Você claramente ameaçou-a de morte se não saísse de perto de sua presença"

"Ah sim! Lembro-me disso! Mas mesmo assim!" A Dama cerrou novamente os olhos. "Eu a conheço... pelo menos ela deve estar a par com algo destrutivo... seja para ela ou para nós" Sesshoumaru concordou lentamente com a cabeça. Akajin podia representar um enorme problema se a deixassem livre por ai... Mas ele tinha dado sua palavra a filhote, não podia quebrar sua palavra a não ser que ela viesse até ele e _implorasse_.

"hn..." O Lorde deu um pequeno suspiro...Akajin ainda era um filhote aos olhos dos Inu youkai, aos humanos ela tinha idade suficiente para ser avó de uma boa parte deles. Mas ela estava longe de ser responsável... Era impulsiva e não media as conseqüências...Talvez aquilo esteja no sangue de seu pai, e por algum milagre esse gene não ativou nele, pois tanto seu pai, quanto Inuyasha, eram tão abrasivos quanto Akakishinmaru podia ser.

A Dama fechou a porta de correr de seu cômodo e se trancou novamente lá dentro. Ocupada tecendo um manto com a pele de um Rato de Fogo. O mesmo material que seu pai usou para fazer o manto de Izayoi, mãe de Inuyasha. A dama queria ao seu filho o maximo de proteção que ele merecia...

A titulo de curiosidade, Akajin conseguiu _queimar_ o manto de Rato de Fogo inteiro quando ainda era criança e não sabia controlar a força de alguns feitiços que roubara da mãe e tentara realizar.

Por isso a Dama teceria um novo... não era uma tarefa fácil, ela tinha de ter certeza de que o material usado para confeccionar o manto fosse perfeito.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sesshoumaru continuou com a sua silenciosa vigília do castelo. Por mais que quisesse acreditar que Akakishinmaru tivesse crescido um pouco e se tornado menos arteira, seus desejos eram ignorados. Deu-se conta de que o que sua esposa dissera soava verdadeiro agora mais do que nunca.

Os corredores estavam muito silenciosos.

Corredores que deveriam estar cheios de guardas posicionados estavam vazios... e piorava cada passo que ele dava a caminho de seu escritório... O único território ainda não aterrorizado previamente pela filha demoníaca que tivera.

Seus olhos dourados cerraram e o olhar antes de tédio se tornaram enfurecidos quando deslizou a porta para seu escritório particular e notou o sumiço de um item.

UM ITEM!

Item, caso ou não, era a sua espada herança de seu pai, a Tenseiga...

Não sabia o porque, mas sabia o culpado de alguma forma ser aquele ser abismalmente fanático a quem chamava de filha. Porem, no fundo, lá no fundo mesmo, sentia-se orgulhoso... ela conseguira burlar a segurança e roubar a Tenseiga sem que ele percebesse... estava planejando a algum tempo pelo jeito, este pequeno furto.

Agora precisava descobrir onde estavam seus guardas e por que ela roubara a Tenseiga.

**XxXxXxXxxX**

Koenma estava soterrado sob uma montanha de papel. Suas pequenas mãos doíam terrivelmente depois de tanto documento que teve de assinar pelas ultimas horas. Rezava para que algo acontecesse logo para tira-lo daquela tortura, mesmo que algo acontecendo significasse mais papelada para o jovem Deus mais tarde.

Foi com um misto de terror e alivio que ouviu o alarme soar. Sabia na hora o que acontecera. O ogro Jorge entrou na sala um tanto pálido para a sua cor azul comunal.

"Koenma-sama! Um Youkai transpassou a barreira!" O Ogro exclamou para o principe da Reikai.

"hn, eu sei Ogro" Koenma respondeu levantando-se de sua cadeira e estalando os dedos.

Um grupo de telões surgiram do teto e uma rede de fios verdes cintilava em um deles, aqueles fios representavam a barreira que separava Nigenkai e Makai. Em um canto, uma discrepância assinalava que ali ouve uma perfuração, e os alarmes indicavam que o nível do Youkai a transgredir a barreira ela pelo menos B.

Mais dor de cabeça.

Pelo menos podia por um pouco de trabalho nas mãos daquele detetive de meia tigela. Pensou com um suspiro, se preparando para comunicar-se com o seu Reikai Tantei.

"Yusuke!" Chamou o detetive apressadamente por um outro telão. Em alguns segundos o rosto do detetive cobriu a tela.

"O que foi pirralho?" Yusuke perguntou com seu mal humor usual. Ao fundo podia-se ouvir uma mulher gritando com ele para ter mais respeito com o príncipe, mas ela fora ignorada.

"Yusuke, um youkai passou para o seu mundo, pelo menos nível B... Ele se dirigiu ao norte, não sei informar em que área pois assim que atravessou foi como se desaparecesse" Koenma suspirou cansadamente. "É importante a captura do youkai antes que ele cause problemas, Yusuke, vou acionar Kurama e Hiei também."

"Como quiser pirralho" O dito tantei grosnou, ele não estava no humor de sair por ai caçando um youkai penetra. Mas se significava que ele teria a chance de lutar com o cujo youkai que aparentava ser forte para ter passado a barreira então ele faria feliz da vida o que o príncipe pirralho pedia.

**XxXxXxXxX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akajin.**

**Capitulo 02:**** Animais pelados.**

Akajin estava segura de si, ela sempre fora uma princesa youkai muito segura de si. Então, por causa disso, era com um sorriso orgulhoso e o nariz arrebitado no ar que seus pés fizeram contato com o solo do mundo humano...

E não foi nem em menos de cinco segundos depois que ela se arrependeu amargamente e perdeu boa parte daquela confiança real que a acompanhava desde... sempre.

O cheiro... O cheiro daquele mundo assolava o nariz dela sem dó, sem piedade, dando a princesa youkai vontade de usar suas próprias garras venenosas e arrancar o seu nariz fora... Pelo bem de sua saúde.

Porem pelo bem do bom senso e da estética, refreou-se de tal ato, ainda querendo manter o seu rosto sem nenhuma falha para quando encontrasse um bom partido... Hmm...

Fora o cheiro, aquele mundo, Nigenkai, era completamente diferente da Makai...

Pra inicio de conversa, havia _humanos_... _Muitos_ humanos... _Incontáveis_ humanos... E Akajin podia sentir a presença de _todos_. Não... não todos, isso seria impossível mesmo para o pai dela... mas é que havia uma grande quantidade de humanos na proximidade e ela NÃO via nenhum destes humanos.

O cheiro na atmosfera fazia da tarefa de se localizar ainda mais complicada, felizmente a lady ainda tinha bom senso.

Pelo menos agradeceria a sorte de ter aberto o portal em um aparentemente beco escuro e deserto da presença humana.

Em ambos os seus lados haviam paredes, paredes altas, muito altas... as paredes subiam até mergirem com as nuvens lá em cima.

AHA! Então ai que estão os humanos! Atrás da parede gigante! (para os que não entenderam, Akajin não sabia o que eram prédios... ou arranha-céus, e esta confusa por sentir tantos humanos e não ver nenhum)

"nyaan" Um barulho a tirou de suas indagações a respeito da localização de tantos humanos.

"Tem razão, eu deveria tentar me misturar com os humanos primeiro" A princesa youkai não hesitou, olhou para a espada que segurava em suas mãos... Tenseiga... a espada que roubara de seu pai. So esperava que ele não ficasse tão furioso quanto previra que ele ficaria... Guardou a espada na bainha em sua cintura, desviando os orbes vermelhos para o seu gatinho.

"Nyan" Yoha miou apontando com o focinho para a saída do beco. Um bando de humanos caminhavam do lado de fora, na calçada, tão apressados para fazerem seja lá o que for que não notavam a presença da garota de olhos vermelhos e cabelos lavanda, vestida em um Kimono e com uma espada amarrada na cintura.

Sem contar o felino de duas caldas que sacudiam hora ou outra.

"Vamos ver o feitiço certo..." Akajin resmungou enfiando a mão dentro de seu Kimono e puxando uma pequena caderneta. Abriu-a e folheou-a por alguns segundos, até se dar por satisfeita. "Isso vau sufir." Sorriu mostrando os caninos afiados.  
_  
"Luz que dobra-se sobre minha forma, peço que atenda meu pedido, vê-me diferente dos aqui andantes, mude-me semelhantemente a eles!"_

Quando terminou de falar, estalou os dedos, e ali, onde antes se encontrava um demônio, agora se encontrava uma menina humana, aparentando inocência vazando dos poros.

A forma humana de Akajin mantinha as mesmas feições, mas as orelhas de cachorro morfaram para uma orelha mais humana, ainda assim pontuda como a de um elfo. A calda desapareceu e os olhos antes vermelhos escureceram um pouco até ficar em tons de vinho. O cabelo continuava lavanda...

A roupa que ela usava também mudara... ao invés do Kimono, agora Akajin vestia uma simples calça jeans e uma camiseta com a foto de um gatinho na frente.

Falando em gatinho...

"Miah" Touché...

"AAH! Yoha! Fofinho!" A garota pegou o gato agora semelhante a um gato terráqueo e o abraçou... ou melhor, o enlaçou em um aperto da perdição... Só largou o felino quando este fez questão de arrancar metade da carne do braço dela com as unhas. "Feio..." Akajin deu a língua enquanto acalentava o seu braço ferido.

"Miah" Yoha miou indignado.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"É o plano perfeito!" Ouviu-se a voz de uma garota exclamar alegremente.

"Miah" E... um gato.

"Controlar os humanos, pense bem Yoha! Seria divertido..."

"Miah"

"Sei que você não quer encrencas, mas não vou arrumar encrencas, só brincar com os humanos um pouco..."

"Miah"

"Não seja um estraga festa!"

"Miah"

"Bora logo... olha... só alguns humanos daí eu paro..."

"Miah"

"Assim você não me deixa escolha!"

"Miah...?"

E foi nessa hora que Akajin decidiu tirar, do nada, um pedaço de erva de gato...

Imediatamente os olhos de Yoha ficaram tão largos quanto pratos, Akajin movimentou a mão que segurava a erva, feliz em constatar que os grandes olhos do felino seguiam o movimento avidamente.

"E então, vai re-pensar?" Ela perguntou usando um tom acusatório e mesmo assim com um toque de tentação em cima. Sacudiu mais um pouco a erva de gato, tendo certeza de que aquele simples gesto iria aumentar ainda mais a tentação no seu gato. Tendo em vista de que ele era um demônio, e como tal seu olfato era muito mais sensível...

"..."

"Sabia que veria as coisas do meu modo!" Akajin exclamou novamente jogando a erva para Yoha pegar... ela sinceramente não queria ficar perto do gatinho quando ele entrar no modo – vidradão – Ou melhor colocando... A Lá Erva de Gato Embriagado.

E então, enquanto o único ser do universo que ainda poderia por um fim em seus planos estava afofando um pedaço de folha, a Ino no Majou, ou cachorro bruxa, fez seu caminho saltitando e assoviando alegremente.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Chegamos!" Alguém exclamou com um tom de excitação doentio. Um grupo de cinco pessoas surgiu do ar bem no meio de um beco escuro.

"Foi aqui que o pirralho disse que o demônio tinha fugido" Alguém resmungou com tédio.

"Por que não acabamos logo com isso?" Alguém rosnou com fúria mal-e-mal contida.

"Temos que achar o demônio primeiro... vejam... não está mais aqui" Alguém comentou com o tom gentil.

"Não precisa apontar o obvio" A mesma pessoa do tom entediado comentou.

"Deve ter coisas melhores pra fazer do que ficar esperando o babuíno ai decidir o que fazer..." A mesma pessoa que rosnou, rosnou de novo, dessa vez olhando friamente para outro alguém que ainda não tinha falado nada.

"Eu tinha que ter certeza que a minha Yukina estava bem!" Alguem respondeu devolvendo o olhar frio da pessoa que rosnou com seu próprio olhar frio...

Por algum tempo os dois ficaram ali, se encarando mutuamente com olhares frios...

"Hm...pessoal..." A pessoa excitada agora parecia incerta.

"O que foi Botãn?" O entediado respondeu. "Dou dois mil que o baixinho ganha!" Falou referindo-se ao concurso de encarar friamente, ocorrendo em dada hora pelas duas pessoas.

"E que...Tem uma coisa estranha cheirando aqui..." Botãn comentou olhando de um lado a outro nervosamente, ganhando a atenção do resto das pessoas que estavam com ela.

"Hn"

"Aha! Você desviou o olhar primeiro! Eu venci Hiei!"

"Sabia que é coisa de gay ficar encarando homem desse jeito?"

"Como é que é Urameshi!?"

"Hn"

"Yusuke... eu concordo com a Botãn... algo não está certo" Yusuke virou lentamente para analisar a pessoa que falara com ele. Cabelo vermelho se destacando na escuridão.

Porem, antes que qualquer um deles pudesse reagir, algo estranho REALMENTE aconteceu...

Um homem adulto, de aproximadamente quarenta anos, saiu de trás de algumas latas de lixo, derrubando lixo por todo lado, causando um barulho imenso, para depois sair correndo... de quatro... para fora do beco.

O mais alarmante era que o homem estava completamente nu.

"Ta bom... Aquilo foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi" Yusuke quebrou o silencio que se abatera depois da aparição do homem-pelado-imitando-um-gato-de-beco.

"Hn... aquilo não é natural" Hiei lentamente falou, testando as palavras. "Havia algo... _enrolado_... na mente daquele homem."

"Como assim Hiei?" Perguntou o ruivo. Yusuke, Botãn e a outra pessoa se viraram para escutar o que Hiei tinha a dizer.

"Eu não sei como explicar... era como se a mente dele tivesse _enrolada_ ao redor de algo..." Yusuke apenas levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Só pode ser abra daquele youkai que estamos procurando" comentou cerrando os olhos.

"Koenma-sama não nos deu muita informação sobre esse youkai." Botãn disse coçando a cabeça em um gesto pensativo.

"Vamos procurar por mais pistas" Yusuke pausou e parou para pensar um pouco. "E um modo de reverter isso..." O rosto do Reikai tantei assumira um tom verde de nojo. Lentamente, os outros, menos o Hiei, balançaram a cabeça afirmativo, concordando com Yusuke.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Enquanto isso, em um parque próximo dali, aquele mesmo youkai que estava transformando as pessoas em nudistas com mania por animais estava fazendo exatamente aquilo pelo qual ficara conhecida.

Transformando humanos em nudistas com mania de animais.

E esse youkai estava se entretendo a cada minuto e a cada vitima passada.

O youkai em si era baixo, com cabelos cor de lavanda e olhos vermelhos, que no momento brilhavam com malicia. O youkai então, escondido atrás de alguns arbustos, estava observando um casal sentado em um dos bancos... O sorriso nos lábios do demônio era prova do que estava prestes a fazer...

Arrancou dois de seus fios de cabelo, que no momento em que saíram de sua cabeça, se tornaram eretos como um arame. Mirou os fios de cabelo no casal no banco a sua frente e os arremessou, com precisão.

Os fios de cabelos entraram certeiros nos ouvidos do garoto e da garota que namoravam, ficando apenas uma pequena ponta lavanda para fora.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Yusuke já estava de saco cheio. A algum tempo procuravam por mais pistas sobre o demônio que invadira Nigenkai, e até agora nada.

Juntamente com Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara e Botãn, o detetive espiritual observou com algo semelhante a pena, a policia tentando capturar o tiozão pelado e o enfiar numa caçamba, provavelmente a caminho do sanatório...

O peladão estava miando e se lambendo... A policia estava fadada a ser chamada.

"Por que não usa um dos instrumentos de detetive Yusuke?" Botãn perguntou, Yusuke suspirou e reclamou um pouco, mas por fim acabou tirando a lupa encantada, que o permiti ver _alem_ do que um humano normal.

O detetive soltou mais um suspiro, desta vez ainda mais sofrido... Afinal, não era burro... o primeiro lugar obvio a se procurar por pistas seria o homem-gato pelado... mas como ele estava _pelado_, e não tinha nada de errado aparente, talvez fosse algo espiritual.

Relutante, Yusuke mirou com a lente na frente dos olhos até o homem, que a esta altura estava tentando arranhar os policiais que tentavam se aproximar.

"Hã?" O detetive cerrou os olhos.

"O que foi Yusuke?" Kurama perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha vermelha quando o rosto do reikai tantei se contorceu dolorosamente.

"Te-tem algo saindo d-da orelha dele..." Desta vez foi Hiei quem cerrou os olhos. Mas não por que estava com raiva, nem confuso, mas sim por que queria ver se conseguia ver também o que Yusuke identificara.

E realmente estava lá... algo parecido com o rabo uma cobra roxa saindo do ouvido do homem. O rabo se contorcia e convulsava, acompanhando os chiados do homem pelado enquanto ele tentava afastar a policia, desta vez acompanhada de enfermeiros do sanatório.

Antes que algum dos reikai tantei pudessem piscar, Hiei sumira de vista e surgira atrás do homem, ergueu a mão e puxou a cobra roxa.

Tudo isso em milésimos de segundos...

Quando voltou para junto dos outros, para mostrar a cobra que capturara, tudo que tinha em mãos era um fio de cabelo roxo.

"Não era uma cobra?" Yusuke perguntou olhando para o delicado fio.

"Hn"

"Olhem o homem" Kurama acenou para que os outros observassem a cena com os humanos.

O homem parecera recobrar a consciência, e assim que constou estar pelado e cercado por policiais e enfermeiros, tratou de desmaiar no meio da rua... decente da parte dele.

"Seja lá o que for esse fio estranho, foi o que causou o homem a agir estranho" Kuwabara disse coçando o queixo e fechando os olhos, aparentemente refletindo. Até seu rosto ficar completamente vermelho e um filete de sangue escorrer de seu nariz. "Me pergunto como Yukina-chan ficaria..."

O humano não terminou de falar, pois no momento em que estas palavras deixaram sua boca, Hiei o tinha acertado na cabeça com força suficiente para fazer o humano desmaiar.

Foi quando mais seres estranhos... ou melhor, humanos pelados agindo como animais... Decidiram aparecer... Alarmando tanto os policias e enfermeiros quanto os reikai tantei.

Uma mulher, mais ou menos bonita, surgiu correndo... O bizarro era que tinha uma folhinha cobrindo a sua vergonha. O resto era coberto por longos cabelos pretos. Ela gritava e batia no peito como um gorila.

Atrás dela, correndo de quatro e rosnando como um cachorro, um homem da mesma idade que a mulher... Ele também estava com a bizarra folhinha cobrindo a sua vergonha.

Os policiais e enfermeiros passaram a correr atrás dos dois outros malucos pelados enquanto os tantei suspiravam.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Waah! Eu vou ficar careca desse jeito!" Akajin suspirou passando a mao pelo couro cabeludo, que a esta altura estava latejando terrivelmente, tamanha quantidade de fios puxados por ela.

"Nyah" Akajin se virou para encarar Yoha... ele estava de volta a sua forma demoníaca e as duas caldas dançavam atrás do felino ansiosamente.

"Mas eu ainda não acabei!"

"Nyan Nyan"

"Tem razão... Muito suspeito... Os humanos não poderiam ser capazes de quebrar o meu feitiço assim tão facilmente."

"Niah"

"Hm... De qualquer forma, amanha será um novo dia!"

O lugar onde um minuto Akajin e Yoha estavam sentados, estava completamente desocupado o minuto seguinte. Tendo Akajin partido em busca de um abrigo durante a noite.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Este foi o ultimo" Kurama suspirou batendo as mãos uma na outra para limpar a poeira. Um fio lavanda caindo delicadamente no chão.

"Até que enfim!" Yusuke exclamou colocando as mãos da cintura.

"Hn"

"Mas nada do youkai responsável por isso..." Kurama comentou.

"Seja lá quem for, deve ser bastante habilidoso com magia" Botãn se meteu na conversa, ganhando um asceno positivo de Hiei, ele também estivera pensando na identidade do demônio. No entanto nenhum nome lhe vinha a memória.

"Você tem alguma idéia kitsune?" O demonio baixinho perguntou a Kurama, que balançou negativamente a cabeça com o olhar pensativo.

"Nada"

"Não sei vocês, mas eu estou exausto!" Kuwabara finalmente decidiu vocificar sua opinião.

"Concordo plenamente com o gorila" Yusuke falou e ganhou um soco de Kuwabara, que ele defendeu levantando o braço casualmente.

"Cala essa boca Urameshi!"


End file.
